Wizards of Jessie Place
Wizards of Jessie Place is the crossover between Jessie and Wizards of Waverly Place (if it ever comes back) The episode titles are said in the page below. Cast Selena Gomez as Alex Russo David Henrie as Justin Russo Jake T. Austin as Max Russo Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott Peyton List as Emma Ross Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross Karan Brar as Ravi Ross Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Guest Stars Zendaya as Sub Station Customer #1 Kenan Thompson as Himself Chris Galya as Tony Charles Esten as Morgan Ross Christina Moore as Christina Ross Mia Talerico as Little Kid Episodes Wizards of the Fairfield (Wizards of Waverly Place) Jessie of Waverly Place (Jessie) Wizards of Manhattan Scene One Theresa: 'Good news everyone, we are going to central New York for the weekend! And we'll be able to see all the good things like Central Park, The Empire State and the Statue of Liberty! '''All: '''Awww! '''Jerry: '''C'mn, Manhattan has lots of nice penthouses! I booked us at flat 4223 at The Fairfield! '''Alex and Justin: '''I think a penthouse would be nice. '''Justin: '''Says the girl who got grounded for doing magic for childish reasons, so called Family Wizard! '''Max: '(Yawns and comes downstairs) We're going to Central New York? '''(Silence) Main Titles: Let's Party! (performed by Selena Gomez & Debby Ryan) Scene Two Harper: '''Please, please ''PLEASE TAKE ME TO CENTRAL NYC!'' '''Theresa: '''Fine! '''Harper: '''Yay! '''Jerry: '''What's the deal? We're not even leaving New York. '''Subway Station Customer #1: '''Waitress! I'm done here! '''Alex: '''So rude! '''Alex casts a spell: ''Customer Number One, Time to have some fun.)'' Customer #1: '''Aaah! My plate is moving! '''Jerry and Theresa: ALEXANDERA RUSSO, GET IN HERE! (Camera Cuts to Ross House) Jessie: 'I can't believe you called the teacher an idiot! '''Luke: '''She was a freaky teacher obsessed with elephants and she had bald spots! '''Ravi: '''Don't talk about Mrs. Ellie that way! '''Emma: '''She was way too heavy on the perfume! Tara Bank's fashion tips! '''Zuri Typing on iPhone: '''ZuriRoss97@manhattanelementary.com '''Jessie: '''Zuri! You can't send e-mails over your ''school ''website! '''Zuri: '''But it's my school e-mail adress! '(Elevator Clanks and Stops) Luke: 'Oh, great, now we're stuck in the elevator! '''Ravi: '''We're stuck in this elevator? NOOOOOOO! I'll DIE IN HERE! '''Jessie: '''Ravi, calm down, Tony will see the security moniters and call the stupid NYC Elevators company. '(Doors Open) All: 'Bertram! You saved us from being stuck in here! '''Bertram: '(Sighs) Life can be pain. '''NYC Elevator Repairman: '''For such nice elevators, they always make noise and break down. They are quite cheap for a lavish apartment like this. '''Tony: '''I saw the security moniters and you were stuck. We'll get the elevators re-installed by a different company. '''Ravi: '''From now on, I'm taking the service stairs! '''Jessie: '''I got a text from Darla. "Jessie, there are two wizards coming to meet you from Waverly Place." '''Zuri: '''Wizards? Now I can prove that Millie the Mermaid is not dead! '''Luke: '''Jessie! I'm in trouble, can I get a kiss from you? '''Jessie: Have I told you ever since I was your nanny find someone your own age (Alex opens door) Alex: Hey Guys! Justin: too bad Max couldn't be here. Alex: Are you kidding I'm living the dream! I wish I could take you away oh! Alex: Justin is quite the day please take Justin away. (Dragon throws Justin into space) (Little Kid runs away) (Justin Comes Back through door) Tony: Ahh Jessie: Wizards? They Weren't kidding (Bags Ringing against medal) Harper: a little help here! I can pretty much tell that you packed these bags with wands and i pretty much think its only Alex Max: Hey so where am I? Justin: what Max? Max: Who's Max Alex: did he lose his memory? Justin: I think he did Alex: well I don't think he had much to lose? Max: who are you? What are those colorful stick shaped thingies Alex: Max it's a long story. Justin: we were all Wizards then you lost the Wizard competition you lost your powers Alex: you see I won. Max: so what about that guy next to you Justin: my name is Justin I became the professor of wiz tech I get to keep my powers. Jessie: this is getting complicated I could use some sort of army right now! Ravi: In India We Would be freaking out (Freaks out) Emma: Oh no don't do anything to my makeup I'll save you baby! Wait. Max Kid I'm your girlfriend remember Max: wow really is there a ring shop or. (Emma Looks at ring shop) Emma: Nope! Professor Crumbs: I'm back and I'm taking over Wiz Tech Justin just lost his powers. Justin: What's wrong with my wand. Profressor Crumbs: Give it to me. Professor Crumbs: Justin Russo must lose all magic even after wiz tech Justin: I guess I'm just another powerless wizard (Walks off in disappointment) Jerry & Theresa: we got the call sorry Justin. Justin: it's okay Juliet: Justin! Justin: Juliet! Jerry: oh Max also got the call. Max: oh hey Mr. Street Guy. Jerry: No I'm Your Dad. Max: Okay If you say so. Ravi: Wow! Hey Ms. Juliet Juliet: Hey Kid! Mason: hey alex. Alex: Mason I told you we are done. Mason: no actually I heard in the newspaper KID THAT LOSES MEMORY IN APARTMENT LOBBY! Max: hey who's that kid? Justin: it's you. Alex: Forgot the exclamation point! Mason: that's the Alex I know! Harper: Did I miss a lot. Alex: no not much. Harper: then why is Mason here Kenan: Are you in a problem Emma: Oh My God It's Kenan Thompson! Jessie: oh give me Kel's Phone number Kenan: Sorry after Kenan & Kel ended we broke up Jessie: email? Kenan: Yes I'll just tell you freakish nanny! Luke: my name is Luke Kenan: Hey Zuri! Zuri: Kenan! Jessie: you know each other! Zuri: yes our family did a FaceTime Jessie: then where was Luke Emma: throwing up. Jessie: let's not get into that. Ravi: can Max, Alex, Justin,Harper,Jerry,& Theresa stay with us. Jerry: I'm sorry Ravi but we can't we have a penthouse booked. Ravi: but we could take good care of Max. Jerry: our room is 4223 Jessie: we are 4222. Just stay away from Mrs. Chesterfield Alex: who's tha Jessie: don't ask! Ravi: please stay with us. Jerry: Fine! Emma: but look out for Mrs. Kipling Justin: who's that Luke: Ravi's Lizard from India Harper: Its like magic lizards. Ahh. Bertram: hey wizards WIZARDS! Bertram: don't ruin Kenny the Knife Bertram: Kid Wizards staying with us Bertram: NOOOOOOOOOOO Zuri: quite the butler. Haha! Little Kid: Crazy! Bye. Bertram: 7 Kids! Time for the helicopter! Max: who are those 7 kids? Alex: This Could Take A while! Mrs. Chesterfield: More kids do you ever quit? Justin: who's that? Emma: no time for explaining. Alex: wait we just got caught using powers. Justin: You not me. Jerry: I told you no magic only in their penthouse and don't break anything what are your parents names Zuri Zuri: Probably heard of them Morgan & Christina Ross Theresa: wow I love galactopus! Jessie: the bad thing is that they can't be here they can't know wizards are staying in our house. Alex: let's go. Alex: ok we are here. Alex: You forgot everything no give it back to Max. Justin: you were nice are you sick? Max: haha fooled ya I never lost it and now I'm extra smart! Alex: Ahh Not another Justin. Alex: I'm doomed! Justin: the real Alex is back! Mason: Harper nice watermelon dress! Harper: thanks I made it myself haha! Morgan: hey what's going on here. Christina: Right who are these people. Morgan: Please leave whoever you are. Theresa: please give me a preview of galactopus 7 Christina: can't yet I'll send it you. (Russo family walks out door) Zuri: zurizenross@newyorkemailservice.com Jessie: doesn't New York email service have no customers. Darla: Jessie, oh ya Pesskie-o meter or whatever your hidden little name is. Darla: espoudos sotos Darla: yup I'm a Wizard and this soda is great. Darla: I'm Also... (Turns into Alex) Alex: ALEX! (Alex Walks in from hot dog cart) Alex:' is anyone else seeing this'